memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Krall
Krall, formerly Balthazar M. Edison, was a Human male who served in the United Earth Military Assault Command Operations and later the Federation Starfleet, until he was stranded on the planet Altamid. Edison became the brutal warlord Krall after the use of energy transference technology severely mutated his body. As Krall, he despised the ideals of the Federation and sought its destruction. Biography Early career Edison served as a MACO officer during the 22nd century. He fought in both the Xindi and the Romulan wars, during which he witnessed millions of Humans perish by alien hands. Following the foundation of the Federation, MACO was dissolved and Edison became a Starfleet officer. He was given command of the . Unknown to Starfleet, Edison deeply resented what he saw as being put out to pasture, his calling as a soldier rendered obsolete by the Federation's embrace of diplomacy and tolerance. In 2164, the Franklin was displaced by a wormhole while inside the Gagarin Radiation Belt. The ship crashed on the distant planet Altamid, with Edison, Anderson Le, and Jessica Wolff as the only survivors. Edison sent out a distress call but, receiving no response, came to believe that he had been abandoned by the Federation. As his resentment festered into violent hatred, Edison resolved to destroy the Federation and prove that peaceful coexistence led only to weakness. ( ) Becoming Krall On Altamid, Edison found technology left behind by a previous civilization, including Swarm ships, a drone workforce, and an energy transference process that allowed him to "drain" other individuals to prolong his own life. Using their newly acquired Swarm, Edison, Le, and Wolff captured scores of alien ships and drained their crews to survive, which also mutated their biology to resemble that of their victims. In time Edison became "Krall", suppressing much of his Human identity and ceasing to speak in English. Krall learned that the natives of Altamid once created a super-weapon called the Abronath, which they had split in two and launched into space. He located one piece after decades of work, but not the other. In 2263 in the alternate reality, Krall discovered from Starfleet logs, accessed through a captured Magellan probe, that the second piece of the Abronath had been placed into storage on the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. He dispatched Wolff, now "Kalara", to lure the Enterprise to him. Upon the arrival of the Enterprise at Altamid, Krall attacked with his Swarm. He destroyed the Enterprise, captured most of the crew, and eventually coerced Ensign Syl into relinquishing the second Abronath piece. His weapon complete, Krall departed Altamid with his Swarm to wipe out all life from the nearby Starbase Yorktown, whose multicultural population he saw as the epitome of the Federation's degeneracy. ( ) Attack on Yorktown Krall's Swarm overwhelmed Yorktown's defenses and were on the verge of breaking inside when he was engaged by the Franklin, commanded by Captain James Kirk. The Franklin used a VHF radio broadcast to disrupt the Swarm's internal communications network and destroyed most of them. Krall managed to enter Yorktown, but the Franklin physically stopped his ship short of his destination. Having drained many Enterprise crew members before and after the battle, Krall had regained much of his Human physiology and was thus able to disguise himself as a Starfleet officer. This allowed him to make his way unimpeded to the central atmospheric processor on Yorktown, where the Abronath's effects would be disseminated throughout the station. He was intercepted by Kirk, and the two fought while Montgomery Scott redirected the processor to vent into space; Kirk then ejected both Krall and the Abronath out of Yorktown. Shortly after, Krall was consumed by the Abronath, leaving only the Starfleet insignia from his stolen uniform. ( ) Memorable quotes "You have committed an act of war against the Federation." "Federation?! Federation is an act of war." :- Nyota Uhura and Krall on Krall's actions. ( ) "Your captain... Why did you sacrifice yourself for him?" "He would have done the same. And if he made it off that ship, he will come for us." "I am counting on it, Lieutenant Uhura." :- Krall and Nyota Uhura regarding James T. Kirk ( ) "This is where the frontier pushes back." :- Krall to Nyota Uhura ( ) "At least I know what I am. I'm a soldier!" "You won the war, Edison. You gave us peace!" "Peace...is not what I was born into." :- Krall and James T. Kirk ( ) Appendices Appearances * : ** (First appearance) Background information Krall was portrayed by Idris Elba. When the role of Krall was being devised, the writers of wanted to differentiate him from the two main antagonists in the previous two films, Nero and , both of whom were driven by revenge. Regarding Krall, Simon Pegg explained, "The thing that we didn't want him to be was just out for revenge .... We wanted his motivation to be more complex, and more mysterious." ( ) Similarly, Star Trek Beyond Director Justin Lin wanted the character to have a legitimate reason for hating the Federation, which the filmmakers had decided they wanted to examine in the movie. "If we really want to deconstruct what the Federation means, we need to have an antagonist with a valid point of view," Lin reasoned. "It can't just be someone twirling their moustache. For the audience, when they hear reasons they might not agree with them, but they have to accept it's a valid point of view." ( , issue 326, p. 71) Lin also stated, "Once I'd posed Simon and Doug [Jung] that challenge, and we were trying to come up with ideas to deconstruct it, I thought they did a great job of writing and creating Krall." (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 10) As Justin Lin saw it, there was only one real contender for the role of Krall. "Idris was my top choice by far," the director said. "Because a lot of times antagonists don't really have a lot of screen time. So you need someone who can command a presence and be able to fully commit and carry that through very surgically. We had a great first conversation." (SFX, issue 276, p. 50) During that initial discussion, Elba and Lin conversed for about an hour. (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 10) "But at the very end he paused," continued Lin. "I was like, 'Aw, shit.' He goes, 'It's gonna be four hours of make-up every morning, right?' I said, 'Yup…' It was four hours every morning, and he was awesome. He's delivering a 100% every time." (SFX, issue 276, p. 50) Commented Simon Pegg, "Our villain is a very interesting force .... We worked with Idris Elba on the fine details, which was a really productive process .... He was really good at pitching little character details, which we were able to adopt and put in." ( ) Kirk actor Chris Pine concluded, "He came up with this really rather extraordinary character." (SFX, issue 276, p. 55) External links * Category:Alternate reality inhabitants Category:Humans